


Fool Me Once

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  There was no such thing as a mind without fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

Above all things, his team was what mattered to Heatwave the most, even after times when they didn't seem fit to work together. Everyone knew it, and it would have been questionable if they didn't see how much he valued his teammates. Blades really had shown the most improvement from their first assignment on Griffin Rock.

Now Blades had grown to much more than he had anticipated. Heatwave knew how it felt to fall, and then rise again. He had to admit, he was skeptical about the helicopter bot at first, especially on Earth, and fear seemed to shuffle through him at any sign of danger. Blades had those mistakes that made him wise, and to learn from. More than often than not, and Blades knew that – he had Dani to help him through that, and he had his team to protect. That was more than enough to make it through the day, through what danger was in from of him.

Heatwave had a feeling that Blades would put his fear aside in a spark-beat when anything was going to harm his teammates, Dani, and the entirety of Griffin Rock. He just had to see it with his own optics first. He may have pushed Blades to the limit at times; he meant well, and he just had to be sure.

Blades was stronger than he thought, and sometimes it was hard for Heatwave to remember that, other than what lay ahead of him in the future. There was no such thing as a mind without fear – he had to remember that, or it would be a case of 'fool me once' all over again. 


End file.
